


Heart-Print Leggings

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Dressing, F/M, Leggings, Rain, Rubbing, Teasing, Undressing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino





	Heart-Print Leggings

Mako and Jamie had been recruited to Overwatch with the promise of a lucrative monthly salary and possible forgiveness for their crimes. While altruism and goodwill and all that swill was nice, a lucrative payday was always much better to the duo. They had even negotiated to get you a job for Overwatch as well, one that wasn’t necessarily real but appreciated nonetheless. As ‘Official Junker Mechanic’ you were in charge of making sure their weapons stayed in tip, top shape. You also were allowed to assist others in repairing items, if you were given permission, of course. Of course, you did keep up with the activities you had always done when running around with them; you cooked the midnight meals, checked on any patched up wounds and tended to Mako’s bike.

Winston had thankfully given you a fairly nice apartment; pre-furnished with items to accommodate the three of you comfortably. The ceilings were vaulted, you had a bed that literally stretched from wall to wall, a bathroom with a shower head that dispensed water from the ceiling and a tiny kitchen so you wouldn’t have to always venture to the canteen when you needed a bite to eat. The only thing you really needed to do was clean the room up, something you were more than happy to do. Mako and Jamison, or Roadhog and Junkrat as they were supposed to be called on missions, were being constantly called away for briefings or training or intelligence sharing.

Gibraltar was pretty and warm, reminding you a bit of being off the coast back home in Australia. The smell of seawater was warm, comforting and intoxicating. While they were away and after you had ‘finished your chores’ you would venture around the watchpoint, at times saying hello to your new cohorts and getting to know them, other times finding a way down and playing in the water. Your skin had taken on a lovely bronze hue, the freckles that covered your body turning brown as pennies. That is where you had spent most of the day today, sunbathing and lazing around while tossing different alteration ideas around in your mind. You had drifted off to sleep on the sands, sleeping on your belly in the shadow that the cliff casted.

You had only woken up when several rain drops had landed on your back, and legs, sitting up groggily. You dusted off your hands, sleepily rubbing at your eyes before looking up at the sky and two raindrops smacking you on the cheek and forehead. It took a few more to fully wake you up, scrambling off the ground and back towards the hills you used to get down here, shielding your head with your arms. By the time you reached your apartment, you were soaked completely to the bone. Your wild, curly hair was now stuck to your face, acting as a sponge and sending rivulets of water down your face. Your sleeveless black top was like a second skin now, you silently cursing your lack of a bra now. Your chest was small and you forewent wearing a bra more often than not. Your leggings were even worse. They were white, covered in large black hearts so the material had gone completely translucent against your skin.

Your hand pressed against the hand scanner, jumping from foot to foot as you waited for the door to slide all the way open. While it wasn’t necessarily cold, the rain had taken some of the warmth with it and your body could feel that slight difference. You squeezed through the door as soon as it began to open, kicking your boots off in a smooth motion as you walked further into your place. Your hand moved to the bottom of your shirt, an agitated sound following as you began to try and tug the top up, the fabric barely budging up as you pulled.

“Come on”, she whimpered, shivering for a moment as a chill began to set in.

“Need help?”

A shrill scream left your mouth, scrambling backwards and slipping on the water that you had tracked inside. You barely caught yourself on the counter, your hand pressed against your chest as your eyes landed on Mako. He looked like he had freshly showered; mask, gloves and vest off, wearing nothing but a beater and fresh pair of black cargo pants. His hair was still a little wet, a resting safely on his shoulders. You could never understand how a man of his size moved so quietly, but that was one of the many secrets of former enforcer. You huffed and puffed dramatically before pointing an accusing finger at your tallest boyfriend.

“You scared me, you meanie! I thought you said you had training this afternoon!”

Mako pointed up at the ceiling, your eyes following him before dropping back down, head tilted to the side curiously.

“Rain”, he said simply, shrugging his shoulder as he dropped his hand. “Was gonna train outside but the downpour started. Rat’s having an argument with Pharah again over whose launcher is better. Think he might blow up half the base tryin’ to fashion a new grenade.”

You snorted at the thought, giggling softly before an idea grabbed you mind. An impish grin spread onto your full lips, your hands dropping to your hips as your eyes locked on Mako. You saw watched his eyebrow cock up, leaning back and resting his arms against the back of the couch. You sauntered over, and exaggerated shake in your hips, trying to walk as sexily as a woman could when her clothes were beginning to squeeze and rub against your skin uncomfortably. You stopped as you stood in between his legs, a sweet, Cheshire grin spreading on your face.

“You were offering help”, you asked, a soft inclination in tone paired with a playful shrug of your shoulders. “Because I could really really use some help Mako.”

You stretched out the first syllable of his name, fluttering your eyelashes obnoxiously at him a few times. He smiled at you, inclining his head and beckoning you closer with one finger. You tittered, standing on your tiptoes and giggling as you moved in closer, arms dropping to your side as your fingers wiggled in excitement. Warmth ran through you cold body as soon as Mako placed both of his hands on your round hips, gently rocking you from side to side as he looked you up and down. You could feel the gleeful blush burning in your face, traveling down to your neck and chest as he made a point of looking you up and down. Your eyes followed his gray ones, a gleeful giggle leaving your mouth as he looked up and locked eyes with you again.

“C’mere.”

You bounced onto your tiptoes again, leaning down towards him, your face hovering right in front of his, biting your bottom lip in anticipation. You just loved looking at him, your eyes dancing over his features like you hadn’t seen them everyday for years. He had a strong jaw and chin, at times he’d allow the hair to grow into a salt and pepper beard, but today he was freshly shaven. His brows were thick and bushy, his lashes thick and long, framing his lovely hooded brown eyes. His nose was wide set, much like your own, but his nose had a bump in the middle of the bridge, the signs that his broken nose had healed several times over. His face was covered in healed cuts and scars, some intersecting, all with stories that you had gotten him to tell you. You had even patched some of the up yourself. You smiled a bit more as you got to his lips; they were full and thick, his underbite making his sharp canine poke past his bottom lip ever so slightly.

“Princess?”

“Hm?”

Your eyes snapped back to his, your body melting as he grabbed your chin between his thumb and index finger. He pulled you in, pressing a hard kiss against your lips, your hands lifting to steady yourself against his chest. He kept the kiss going until you felt like your mind would melt, your lungs screaming, but your body shivering in absolute exhilaration. You gasped as he pulled away, panting softly as you pulled air into your lungs, staring dazedly at him, ready to drop to your knees and do whatever he ordered. You could barely hear his chuckle as he placed several more quick kisses against your lips before releasing you.

“Arms up princess”, Mako said, straightening up.

Your arms quickly lifted, smiling excitedly as he began to pull at the hem of your shirt. His fingers worked under the clingy damp fabric, pulling it up slowly until it was over your face. You shifted from one foot to the next as Mako paused, the sudden blindness exciting. You shivered as you felt the warmth of his breath against your chest.

“Ahn!”

You couldn’t see but you could feel his wide tongue run over your small breasts, your hard nipples earning a few seconds of extra attention. You felt your knees grow weak, his mouth pressing against the slight swell of your right breast, nibbling lightly on your skin, tongue circling your hard bud. One of Mako’s hands moved to your hip, steadying you as he lavished your breasts in attention, moving from the right to the left and repeating his actions there. You were panting when he pulled away, your thighs squeezing together as your pussy throbbed in pleasure.

You fell forward when he yanked the shirt the rest of the way off your body, your body soaking in his warmth as you pressed against his chest and belly. He gave a low, breathy laugh, his hands moving from your large hips to your ass. You buried your face into his shirt, your hands balling in the fabric as he began to massage. While you may not have much up top, your ass more than made up for that and Mako loved to shower it in attention. He kneaded the sensitive flesh thoroughly, his fingers teasingly pressing against your covered cunt before moving back to your ass.

You knew that you were absolutely dripping and it had nothing to do with the rain. You panted hard against his chest, hips rolling under his touch, squeezing your thighs together harder and harder to relieve the persistent throbbing in your clit. You craved direct contact, needed it. As if hearing your prayers, Mako’s hands dragged themselves away from ass and to the waistband of the leggings. He made a show of pulling them down slowly, stopping as the waistband settled right below your ass and pulling upwards to make your ass jiggle.

You could hear his breathy chuckles of appreciation before he pushed them all the way to your ankles. You stepped out of them, standing up straight and meekly waiting for your next order. Standing completely naked in front of him, your body was ablaze with need. His hands returned to your hips, rubbing hard at the flesh before moving down your thighs and calves. You moaned, unable to ignore or resist the pleasure her stoked in you. Your eyes slipped closed, your head tilting to the aide as he continued to run his hands up and down your skin, chasing away the goosebumps that were covering your body. His hand pulled away, your eyes remaining shut, anticipation boiling in your stomach.

“Ow!”

One sharp slap landed against your ass, your eyes flying open. Mako had a pleased smirk on his face, having returned to his original position, reclined and relaxed against the back of the couch.

“Go take a shower”, he said, punctuating his statement with a nod towards the bathroom. “Gonna get sick if you don’t.”

“B-b-but”, you stammered, a pout beginning to take hold of your features. Your bottom lip poked out, brow furrowing. You knew arguing wouldn’t get him to change his mind and he did have a point you were freezing cold… “But I’m horny!”

Mako’s brow quirked up before he pointed now.

“Go”, he ordered, his tone not leaving any room for arguments.

You whined, groaning and giving a small stomp of your foot before sighing and walking towards the bathroom.

“Don’t put anything on when you get out” he ordered as you turned into the bathroom, laughing softly as he watched you suddenly turn on your heel and smile at him.

“Yes sir!!”


End file.
